


catching snowflakes

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendly Exes, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: On their daughter’s birthday party, Jubal and Samantha talk.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	catching snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> For gen prompt bingo prompt “catching snowflakes”

Jubal stood at the kitchen window, looking out into the backyard beyond, a smile on his face as he watched a dozen little girls running around, some throwing snowballs, some trying to work out how to build a snowman, a third group looking up towards the sky, mouths open and tongue slipped outstretched as they tried to catch snowflakes. Abigail’s dark red hair peeled out from a navy blue beanie, his daughter’s giggles carrying clear across the snow-white lawn. Her voice carried too and the plea to the woman at her side made his smile widen. “You try, Kris!”

It was an order, more so than a plea, Jubal recognised at once and Kristen evidently did too, sticking her tongue out even further, her laughter mingling with Abigail’s and carrying back to Jubal. 

He could get used, he thought, to seeing the two of them like that. Very easily. 

As soon as the thought occurred to him, a steaming mug of coffee materialised under his nose, startling him. If she noticed his reaction, Samantha didn’t let on, just stood beside him looking out, taking a sip from her own mug. “Look at us,” she said after a moment. “Whoever would have thought we’d end up like this... you and me, sharing a friendly cup of coffee as my new husband and your new girlfriend run the festivities at our daughter’s birthday party.” 

In truth, this had never been part of the planned festivities; Samantha had planned a full complement of party games. Then, shortly after the last guest had arrived, a sudden dump of snow, as brief as it was intense, had distracted the girls and, once the blizzard had lessened to a gentle flurry, there had been no keeping them in. Which, in one way, suited Jubal just fine - a dozen little girls his daughter’s age, hyped up on sugar and excitement in a confined space? His head throbbed just thinking about it. 

In another way though...

“Yeah... there’s going to be payback for that, right?” 

Samantha shrugged. “They’ll get over it,” she said blithely. “Look at the fun they’re having.” Jubal looked, saw Allan gamely trying to show three girls how to roll a ball big enough to make a snowman’s body, while Kristen now had Abigail and three other girls playing some sort of game of snow tag. “You know, Kristen’s really good with her.” 

In point of fact, Kristen was really good with both his kids, but since Tyler had decamped to his best friend’s house, with strict instructions to save him some cake, Samantha couldn’t see that. “Yeah,” he said, taking another sip of coffee. “She is.” Another sip where he looked out at the garden, then he looked across at Samantha again. “By the way... thanks for letting Kris come today. She really appreciates it... we both do.” 

“Jubal, please.” Samantha rolled her eyes. “Like we could have had the party without her... Abigail would have sulked for a week. At least. She adores Kristen.” 

“It’s mutual.” Jubal didnt even have to think about that. “But still... it means a lot. So thank you.” 

Samantha grinned at him. “You’re welcome.” She lifted her mug and Jubal got the hint, clinked his against it. “For what it’s worth?” she said after a moment, “I like her too.” That surprised Jubal and he lifted one eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that... she’s smart, she’s funny, she gets stuck in with the kids, what’s not to like?” All things that Jubal already knew and he hid his smile in his cup. “And I can tell she makes you happy.” 

Considering some of the conversations he and Samantha had had through the years, Jubal wasn’t expecting that. “She does.” 

He was slightly taken aback at the turn the conversation had taken and Samantha must have realised that because she chuckled softly as she cradled her mug in her hands. “Jubal, we both know why I left.” She’d always said it was because of his drinking and a knife of shame cut through him, duller than it used to be. Maybe it was because of where they were, maybe it was because of the way Samantha was talking, no anger in her voice, a smile on her lips. “And it would have been so much easier if I could have hated you... but I never did quite get there.” 

Her lips twisted in what looked like a rueful grimace and Jubal grinned. “Don’t sound so regretful.” 

She laughed at the teasing. “What I’m trying to say is that you deserve to be happy, Jubal.” He was struck speechless by that, any words he might have tried to say freezing in his thirst. Then she bumped her elbow against his, said, very seriously, “Don’t screw it up,” and he was on safe ground again. 

“I’ll try.” Evidently not good enough for Samantha because she narrowed her eyes and glared at him. “I won’t.” 

“Better.” She patted his shoulder like he was the puppy Abigail was still begging for. “Now, we should probably call them in... we have cake and hot chocolate.” 

Jubal grinned down at her, took another sip of his coffee - he knew the likelihood of him getting to finish it was slim once the kids were back inside. “Sounds good to me.” 

The sheer noise of the gaggle of girls arriving in, to day nothing of the pitch in which it was delivered, almost made him regret that thought. But it was easy to ignore that when Abigail’s smile was stretching from ear to ear, when she practically bounced into the house, her hand in Kristen’s. “Daddy, that was fun!” she squealed and he laughed as he helped her take off her coat and throw it, along with eleven others, over the bannister. 

“I can see that,” he said, blinking as she ran past him into the dining room where the cake was set up. He shrugged, turning his gaze instead to Kristen who was grinning at him. As she got close to him, he could actually feel the cold radiating from her. “You must be freezing.” 

“It is pretty cold out there.” She took off her jacket and he hung it up on the coat rack near the front door. Then he stepped back towards her, into her personal space, but didn’t otherwise put his hands on her, mindful of the dozen little girls, not to mention his ex-wife in the next room. “But you can warm me up later.” 

Teasing she might have been, joking she was not. He laughed, his hand lightly on the small of her back guiding her into the dining room where Samantha was getting ready to lead a chorus of “Happy Birthday.” 

As Abigail blew out the candles and Allan snapped pictures on his iPhone, Jubal took a risk, wrapped his pinky finger around Kristen’s as they stood side by side. A quick glimpse down at her and he saw her lips curling in a smile that couldn’t entirely be blamed on her singing along with all the children. 

And in that moment, he thought again what he’d thought when he’d seen her and Abigail catching snowflakes together - he could do this quite happily for the rest of his life.


End file.
